Black Reaper
by iNF3RNALHAV0C
Summary: Ichigo was raised in the badlands with no formal education or human contact. Now he is going to Beacon with his only friend in hopes of making some new ones. But who are his teammates? And what will they face together? On Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been a little while since I posted anything other than a hiatus notice for my Fairy Tail story, Natsu the Chaos Angel, and so I felt that the world deservered a glimpse into why nothing is getting written, it's because of this little project that I have been working on.**

 **Chapter 1: New Faces**

It was a warm day in Remnant, the sun was out and there were few clouds in the sky. This was appropriate, considering the day that this was, this was the first day of new students in Beacon academy. However there was one student in particular that looked decidedly less enthusiastic than all of the others. This student was Ichigo Kurosaki.

= **High Description of a Modified Post-Dangai bankai look** =

Ichigo was one of two students to be moved to Beacon under special conditions. The condition for the other, while impressive, was much easier than the conditions which Ichigo had entered under. Ichigo was seventeen, he had shoulder-length orange hair that covered his deep amber eyes while still being somewhat spikey. He wore black jeans that were fairly tight, to be comfortable, but loose enough to retain full range of motion; he had black leather combat boots on that had plenty of grip to allow for his fast movements. He was wearing a black vest-shirt with a red tribal design on the center, but over this he wore an unbuttoned robe that seemingly had the sleeves ripped off, showing his well muscled arms, and the bottom of the black robe was just as tattered as the sleeves. The robe had a red inside and parts of the edges were lined with white. He had a tattoo of a chain encircling his right arm and a single fingerless glove that went a quarter of the way up his forearm, also on his right arm. And to top off this look were his trademark scowl and sword; the sword was an authentic looking tachi (70-80 cm katana looking sword) with a black and red grip and cross-shaped guard.

Ichigo seemed to be quite thugish in all, based solely off his appearance, one may think that he tried to make himself look as scary as possible so that he would be left alone, in which they would be partially correct, the sword was simply his weapon of choice, and the tattoo was simply because he thought it looked cool, the glove was to protect his hand when using his sword and the robe was passed down from his grandfather, who the sword was named after, Zangetsu.

= **Description Over=**

Ichigo was on an airship headed to his first day of formal education ever, this was the special circumstances with which he was admitted to the academy, he was trained by his grandfather in using his hereditary semblance and by his father in the use of the sword, his older brother taught him how to access the darker side of the families semblance, as the two of them inherited it from their mother, Masaki, while got their natural skill with the sword from their father, Isshin. Both sides of the family were hunters and huntreses, and this was the only reason that Ichigo was being allowed into the prestigious acadamy anyway, he had heard that the other special case was only fifteen, but had had education from one of the best hunters currently out there.

Ichigo was looking foreward to seeing his two cousins again, Byakuya and Rukia, who were already at the school, but in different positions, Byakuya had recently become a teacher there and Rukia was in the year above him, even though she was a midget. He hadn't seen either of them in years but he was sure Rukia was still annoying and Byakuya still didn't react to a lot, something Ichigo prided himself on the ability to do. He was then interupted by a blonde boy, who was almost vomiting, running into him.

"Ugh- Sorry! Humph-" the entire apology was meaningless to Ichigo, he just felt sorry for the unfortunate weakness.

"-This man was responsible for the string of recent dust robberies across Vale-" the TV screen was droning on about some guy that was robbing a bunch of dust from across the city, in all fairness Ichigo was half-surprised they weren't blaming it on the White Fang, they seemed to be being blamed for everythin these days anyway. Ichigo didn't understand the discrimination against Faunus as a race, sure one or two indeviduals had done bad things but there is no sense in hurting an entire race because of a few peoples actions, besides to Ichigo the Faunus had always been cool, having cool looking animal parts and sometimes cool abilities.

"I wonder what we are going to do today? Will we get put staight into teams or will that be saved until later?" Ichigo absentmindedly asked his old friend to his left, Uryu Ishida. Uryu was quite a smart individual who was one of the friends Ichigo really had growing up. He was dressed in his families typical colours of blue and white while just wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a white jacket with blue stripes and he also had a metal bow on his back and a simple steel sword on his right thigh. (for the bow think of the one he uses during the soul society arc, and for the sword just think of a seele schnider with a steel blade rather than a reishi one.)

"I would assume that today we must ajust to the campus then sleep in the main hall before being asigned teams tomorrow through some form of test involving grimm." that was Uryu's initial assessment of the situation. It was completely correct but neither of them knew that yet.

"Why are you always so serious, lighten up,"

"Is this just the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Good point, we could lighten up a bit, also, everyone elses weapons fold up or transform or something, mines a sword so whats it going to do? But surely you could get a cooler bow than that?" Ichigo asked,

"I like this one. It's personal prefrence. And for the record, there is a teacher in Signal with a sword that transforms into a scythe."

"Eh shut up, I bet it has a gun too… that sounds cool, but I bet its massive and heavy, I think I'll stick with this and my semblance, thank you very much." Ichigo said patting Zangetsu at his side

"Well it does have a gun and it is large, so you were right in some regard, there's clearly a first time for everything."

"Hey! What's with the drive by?!"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, fine, I'll drop it for now four eyes," Ichigo said that with a smirk but his only response was a glare from all four eyes of Uryu Ishida. They rode the rest of the journey in silence.

=== **At Beacon Academy** ===

Ichigo and Uryu had stepped off of the airship and had begun walking towards the school, behind a tallish blonde haired girl and a short girl with dark hair that was red at the tips, who was wearing a cape. All was seemingly going well until the blonde suddenly dashed off leaving the cloaked girl confused and alone. At least she was alone until a rude girl with some sort of regal motif going on bumped into the caped girl and accused the caped girl of being stupid and seemingly wanting recognition for something unknown until a girl with long black hair and a bow walked past and identified the princess wannabe as Weiss Schnee, whoever that was.

"Sorry 'Weiss' but I saw the whole encounter, you were in the wrong, stop stomping around as though you own the place just because your family is important, we're all first years here, therefore we are all equal, so shut up for a minute and leave this poor girl alone," Ichigo decided to step in, Weiss just scoffed, rolled her eyes, flicked her hair and delicatly stomped away, like the prissy princess she seemed to think she was.

"Thank you! She was really weird and rude! I'm Ruby, Nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, I hate people that think they deserve credit for a name, I'm Ichigo, this is Uryu,"

"Cool! I've heard of both of you! Ichigo you're an exception to the rules like me! And Uryu was top

of Yang's class last year at Signal!" She seemed oddly chipper, " So what weapons do you use?"

"Well if you know Uryu, you must know that he uses the bow and his sword. I just use Zangetsu here." He said proudly patting his sword again, seeming quite happy that they both used bigger and cooler weapons than whatever Ruby could have on her. Until she pulled out a GIANT scythe with a scope, then his faced dropped into shock,

"Awesome! This is Crecent Rose, a full action scythe and high powered, customisable sniper rifle that I built myself, with some help from my uncle, so what does your sword do?"

"Umm, It's really sharp and it channels my semblance, that's about it, Uryu's do the same but with a bow and the sword is just regular. Definitly not as cool as your's..."

"Oh, so your semblance must be pretty powerful if you need a sword to channel it, would it be weird if I asked what it is?" Ruby's facy dropped slightly at the revalation that neither of the weapons did anything really special.

"No, my semblance is my main form of attack anyway, It's a form of energy manipulation that I can imbue into certain objecto to change their properties like speed and shape, some even give me a power boost. And if I put it in my legs then I can go really fast or in my arms and I get crazy strong."

"Wow! That's so cool! Mine allows me to briefly become rose petals and go really fast, it works since my attack style is built around speed anyway,"

"I belive that we should be getting going now." Uryu spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Oh right! We should get go-" she was cut off by vomit boy walking up to the trio

"Uh, do you guys know where we're supposed to be going?"

"Nope," Ichigo

"No," Uryu

"Also no, sorry," Ruby

"Damn," Vomit boy

=== **At the Assembley Hall** ===

The afore mentioned Vomit boy had introduced himself as Jaune Arc and he just used a simple sword and shield, his didn't even do what mine did or what Uryu's did. But he seemed nice enough, Ruby was currently moaning about her encounter with the ice princess to her sister who was looking at Byakuya with some interest, even though he wasn't speaking or even looking at any of the students apart from Ichigo or Rukia.

"You again?!" and a gasp was all he heard over Glynda's speech that no one was really paying any attention to. It was Weiss and Ruby freaking out about each others presence, to be honest Ichigo didn't really care about what they were saying just the fact that it was annoying. So he directed a glare at the arguing pair and he moved some energy to his lungs to increase the preassure with which he breathed, creating a large wind that shut them up. Ichigo just blurred out the rest of the talk and followed Uryu to the temporary dorm.

=== **In The Ballroom\Temporary Dorm** ===

== **Yang's POV** ==

I had decided to get little sis away from that stupid princess in case they had an actual fight on the first day, that would be bad. So then we went and stashed our weapons in these super cool lockers that could fly to your location if you typed it into your scroll. After that we went to this massive room where everyone had set up sleeping bags and was sleeping on the floor.

"It's kinda like a big slumber party!" I half shouted at Ruby who didn't look amused

"I don't think Dad would aprove of all the boys though..." she responded while looking around. So I did too, I definitly aproved of the boys, especialy tall, muscly, tattooed ones with shoulder length orange hair, normally that would be an awful combination but for him it just worked.

"I definitly aprove of the boys, especialy that orange haired guy you were talking to earlier, y'know the one that is currently very shirtless," Oh my god what is wrong with me, I'm almost drooling, god damn it Yang, pull it together- ohmygodhescomingover, what do I do? I'll just act playful and sexy, yeah that will work, wait work for what? Do I have a crush already?! That was fast.

"Hey Ruby and you're Yang, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo, I guess we're classmates from now on… makes sense to be friends right?" he said that while ruffling his hair. That showed off his arms, chest, hair and face all in one movement, why does he have to be so hot?

"Oh we can be more than friends if you want," I purred at him gaining a blush from him and a slightly nervous expression, which somehow still looked cute on him. Then, less than three seconds later he snapped out of it and just winked back.

"Time and place."

"Right here, right now."

"Slow down there, we've only just met, your sister is next to you, looking quite horrifeied I may add, and we are in the middle of a public dorm."

"Damn, but I'll hold you to that, you owe me."

"That's fine, but probably not a good place for me to be." Ichigo wrapped up the flirting much to my dismay, I just stared at his equally well muscled back and licked my lips, this year was going to be fun. But I should probably getsome sleep, the trials are tomorrow, time to show off and kill some Grimm!

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: Got no idea where this came from, but it has simply murdered all my inspiration until I could get it down, the speed at which that happened was incredible by the way, I came up with the idea for Ichigo's power and that was it, just to pre-emptively clear up any concerns about his power:**

 **-He can use an ability similar to Shunpo**

 **-He can't use kido or energy based attacks without a medium to channel it through**

 **-He can use Getsuga**

 **-He can use his hollow mask, but it's more for effect**

 **-He can break his sword (not zanpakuto) into petals like Byakuya in Bleach but they are black and red not pink**

 **Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Emerald Forest

**AN: I'm going to use the english names for shinigami tecniques like shunpo=flash step.**

 **Chapter 2: Initiation**

Ichigo and Uryu had managed to go to sleep somehow in the large hall full of people after a small fiasco involving the black haired girl from earlier and that obnoxious princess,Weiss. However even after sleeping they still felt too tired to preform at their best during initiation, that was probably because of the amount of people that were snoring.

Now they were stood atop a large cliff overlooking the emerald forest, where their intiation was taking place, it seemed easy enough to complete, get an artifact at the north end of the forest and kill every Grimm you see along the way, easy. Ichigo and Uryu didn't really care who waas on their team, they just thought that they would be partners and deal with the others when it came to it. They hadn't foreseen the slight complication that was the first person you made eye contact with became your partner, Ichigo just hoped he got someone useful.

"-Now you will have to use your own landing strategy," was all Ichigo caught of Ozpin's talk, and he just smirked, this was going to be fun! "Any questions?" Jaune's hand went straight up "Good."

Ozpin just ignored him, Ichigo liked this teacher already, he knew the question from Jaune was going to be pointless anyway. Then his platform launched him into the sky. Ichigo now had a feeling of what flight was like.

Ichigo got close to the tree canopy and launched himself into his high speed thing that he called flash step, and mangaged to land on the ground with minimal skidding, but the skidding he did do skidded him right into an Ursa lair. shit. Well at least Ichigo gets to have fun immediately.

Zangetsu slid cleanly out of it's sheath and immediately began an upwards slice towards the large Grimm's neck, leaving a large gouge in it's neck before Ichigo channeled his energy into his arms and instantly decapitated the large beast, just before Ichigo charged up his favorite attack, Getsuga Tensho, and let it's black and red arc slice its way through the legs of three more Ursa as well as a few trees, one of which someone was hiding in. While combating the Ursa flawlessly, Ichigo was looking at his new partner.

He was fairly tall with dark spikey hair and a strip of something across his face, he also had a vertical scar or scars across the other side of his face and tattoos on both his arms and his face. He was wearing a black tank top and loose, dark cargo pants tucked into military boots while weilding these dual scythe things connected by a chain at the bottom and an odd shotgun thing in the top that had triggers at the main grip. Whatever it was it looked awesome and worked a treat, slicing and shooting in a perfect flurry of death.

"Hi there, I'm Shuhei Hisagi, I guess we're partners now." The stranger introduced himself while pushing and Ursa off his right weapon and shooting it point blank in the middle of the face, suffice to say it died, quickly.

"Yo, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Mind if we kill these things before we start chatting?"

"Sure, just give me some space quickly," Hisagi says as the tattoos on his arms and neck go bright orange, and then the Ursai go to investigate the light they were emiting and proptly, Shuhei explodes, killing all the Ursai near him as Ichigo slices the last one in two. As the dust clears, Shuhei emerges completely unscathed.

"Mind telling me what that was?" Ichigo asked with mild shock, half expecting an explosive finish to the battle.

"Oh that was my semblance, I was born with these markings and I can make them explode at will, takes a little while for them to recharge though so I can't run around constantly exploding. What about you? What was that arc of stuff that cut the tree I was in?" Shuhei inquired, quite interested in his new partners abilities.

"That was part of my semblance, I can channel my Aura into objects and parts of my body, changing certain properties of it like shape, strength and speed. I can create certain things out of the energy too, like that and my mask, which I won't show you yet."

"Makes sense, don't want to reveal all of our tricks right now, so other than that do you actually have any ranged weapons? I have the shotguns in the tips of Kazeshini,"

"Nope, no ranged stuff, that is definitly cool though, they look awesome!" Ichigo was staring at Shuhei's weapons with a look of approval.

"Thanks, that sword of yours looks badass too, let's go grab those artifacts now, no sense in falling behind, right?"

"Yeah good point, Right come here, grab onto my shoulder, I have a high speed tecnique and I can take you with me, we can make up for lost time." Shuhei just looked at him with a look of confusion before Ichigo sighed, rolled his eyes and vanished and reapeared behind his new partner, "See? Can we go now?"

"Yeah sure, that's cool." and with that, Shuhei grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulder and they sped off in the direction of the relics.

=== **Time Skip: At the Relics** ===

Ichigo and Shuhei quickly arrived at the relics to see that a few had already gone and Ichigo noted that it was the black bishop and knight pieces, so they grabbed one of the black rook pieces, and they waited, they were sure that they would run into others so it made sense to wait a bit. They waiting paid off as two pairs arrived at the same time: Yang and the dark haired girl on top of an overlooking clif and Uryu and a tall, dark skinned man with shaggy brown hair that fell just over his eyes appeared out of the woods.

"Hey Uryu, you guys run into many Grimm? What about you Yang?" Ichigo inquired, interested if the others had run into as many Grimm as he and Shuhei had.

"Hello Ichigo, no we didn't run into many Grimm, mabey three Beowolves."

"Uh, two Ursai for me and Blake, one cut some of my hair so I killed it and Blake sliced the other one."

"Oh, I feel like Shuhei and I got the short end of the stick then… I slid straight into an Ursa den and then accidentally cut down the tree Shuhei was hiding in, we killed most of them, then Shuhei exploded."

"Wait WHAT! You killed an entire Ursai den between the two of you! And then got here first!" Yang was looking really jealous as it took her semblance to even kill one…

"Well we did kill them all but we didn't get here first, actually we came fourth," he said sheepishly even though he currently looked to the others like some sort of invincible badass. Yang and the newly introduced Blake grabbed a golden knight piece and Uryu and his partner grabbed the other black rook, then Blake started pointing up. Ruby was falling out of the sky. Then she got hit by Jaune.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?!" Blake looked at her partner with mild shock on her face, than an Ursa rode into the clearing and a overly hyperactive girl jumped off it, complaining about it being broken. Then some ninja-looking guy ran out from behind the fallen Ursa and just looked exhusted.

"Nora. Don't ever do that again." he wheezed out. But she was gone. She grabbed the golden rook piece and started singing.

"~I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~"

"NORA!"

"*giggle* Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?!" Blake looked utterly confused at the entire interaction, before A red haired girl ran into the clearing dodging a Deathstalker. At this point, Ruby managed to get out of the tree.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

"NORA!"

"Did that girl just run the whole way here with a deathstalker on her tail?!" Blake was in complete confusion mode. Yang however looked like she was about to explode, then she did.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!" She was completely freaking out, but she got her wish. Then they looked up when they heard a Giant Nevermore screech. And they were greeted by the sight of Weiss, grabbing onto one of its claws,

"I said jump." Ruby

"She's going to fall." Blake

"She'll be fine." Ruby

"She's falling." Ren. Then Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught her. Only to fall the rest of the way as well, then Weiss landed on top of Jaune and said sarcastically

"My hero," and finally Pyrrha was smacked over by the Deathstalker.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" her tone was dripping with sarcasm as well. Ichigo just looked at Shuhei and Uryu and they both nodded, a silent plan formed between the two of them, Shu and Uryu had both seen each others weapons and understood the plan.

Ichigo was going to fire a getsuga through the tail as Uryu and Shuhei distracted it with their ranged weapons so Ichigo could get close and kill it with his sword. It probably would have worked too, if Ruby hadn't seen the Deathstalker and attemped to show off by charging it alone.

"Not if I can help it!" She cried as she launched herself at it. Only to be smacked away by its large claw, Ichigo saw the Giant Nevermore circling for another swoop so he charged as well quickly followed by the large, dark skinned guy, who had gauntlets on his arms, they went the whole way up his forearms and the one on his right expanded to be a large shield while the front of the other extended as a spike and even had a small gun underneath each.

Ichigo made first contact and he just deflected the large claw with his sword, the other man did the same but with his shield arm, then he grabbed the claw with the same arm and punched it with the spike sinking into the soft, exposed flesh in the joint. Uryu and Shuhei sprung into action but focused around fending off the Nevermore with their ranged weapons, but then Wiess jumped into the fray and froze the Deathstalkers tail into the ground, giving them a quick break from action. They all ran back to the group.

"You are so childish. And dimwitted and reckless and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit… difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together, so if you stop trying to show off then I will try and be… nicer." Weiss lectured Ruby for almost no reason.

"I wasn't trying to show off, I just want you to know I can do this," Ruby said back, slightly put down by the comments

"You're fine." came Weiss' exaspirated reply, and Ruby looked so happy from that comment.

"Hate to break up the moment but that Ice won't hold forever and that thing is circling back around," Jaune supplied, thinking he was helpful

"There is no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us," Weiss tried to take charge. Ruby nodded at her

"She's right, we need to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs. there's no sense in fighting these things." Ruby was being an infinitly better leader than Weiss was.

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind!" Jaune seemed excited that they were doing something he was good at. So he and Ruby grabbed an artefact each and they began to leave.

"I'm sorry, that was cool, what's your name?" Ichigo said to the tall man

"Sado. But most people call me Chad," came the deep reply

"Nice to meet you. Those are some cool weapons." Ichigo said to the newly introduced Chad.

"Right, there are some more ruins, Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren you guys take the Nevermore, the rest of us can take the Deathstalker," everyone nodded at Shuhei who seemed to be taking charge of the scenario.

=== **Deathstalker Fight** ===

Ichigo, Shuhei, Uryu and Chad were going to take on the deathstalker while the others took the Nevermore and the handful of Beowolves on the ruins. So while the others ran on ahead, they turned around and hid in their pairs, Ichigo and Chad were the more melee focused fighters while the other two could fight better at range but could still do damage up close if need be.

"Get ready, I can see it just through the trees!" Shuhei shouted to the others, Uryu got his arrows prepared and Shu checked his magazines on his shotgun-scythes before the Deathstalker chrashed through the forest and began screaming, so Uryu, Chad amd Shuhei all opened fire while Ichigo charged a powerful getsuga.

" **getsuga TENSHO!** " Ichigo roared as he released the massive arc of destruction that smashed right into the armoured hide of the giant scorpion, so he decided to cut off its giant golden stinger instead, he nodded at Chad and in perfect unison, they both ran up, batted away its claws while Ichigo jumped up onto the tail, Chad punched it through the eye. Shuhei and Uryu had both gotten closer, Shu was keeping the claws away from Chad with Kazeshini and Uryu was slicing at the insides of the claws, where Chad had punched earlier, with Seele Schnider. "That's it! I'll use the **Scatter** tecnique!" Ichigo was beginning to get frustrated and just pulled Zangetsu up in front of his face and simply said " **Scatter.** "

The blade of the sword quickly broke into tiny black and red petal looking shards that flowed to the claws and the tail, they made quick work of severing the nerves in the arms of the claws and soon cut off the stinger, only to have it drop into the top of his head, so Uryu and Chad followed suit and began hacking away at its legs while Ichigo threw Shuhei into the air and he blasted all of his shotgun ammo at the stinger, pushing it in further. Then he landed on it, pushing it in slightly further and then his tattoos began glowing again.

"Get away!" Ichigo shouted at the two who didn't know about the ability, just before Shuhei exploded with enough pushing force to crush the stinger straight through the Deathstalker's head.

=== **Nevermore Fight** ===

While all this was happening the Nevermore was crushing the bridge, seperating the two groups, and Blake. But Blake jumped down and used her Gambol Shroud as a swing mechanism to swing herself up onto the head of the Nevermore, she quickly began running down its length, slicing away with her weapon in sword form, before jumping off and landing next to her blonde partner.

"It's touger than it looks."

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang reloaded her gauntlets and looking to the pair with them, and they all began blasting away, so did Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, while they left Jaune to think up a plan and fend off the Beowolves. Then the Nevermore flew straight into the tower that they were stood on and they all had to find a way up, with Blake grabbing Jaune and Wiess helping Pyrrha by using her glyphs, once they were up however, Yang and Nora were blasting away at the Nevermore while the others were attempting to come up with some sort of plan, odly it was Jaune who had an idea first.

"Guys! I have an idea! Use Blake's grappling hook thing as a slingshot for Ruby! Nora, Ren, Pyrrha and I will keep the Beowolves out of your way while Weiss pins it to the floor with her ice.!" While this was happenning, Yang had jumped into the beak of the Nevermore and was blasting round after round down its throat.

"I! HOPE! YOUR! HUN! GRY!" she yelled through clenched teeth before backfliping out and watching it slam into the cliff face, looking back a her teammates and catching the plan instantly, with a grin she dashed over and set up the slingshot with Blake, while Weiss was freezing the tail of the Nevermore in place then dashing back so that she could activate her glyphs to launch Ruby. Ruby set herself on the slingshot and Weiss sealed it in place with a black glyph.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked

"*Humph* Can I?" came the reply

"Can you?" Ruby asked, oblivious to the sarcasm

"Of course I can!" she snapped back and launched her partner at the Giant Nevermore, just at the same time the other teams finished their fights, so that they could see Ruby run straight up the wall, with the Nevermore hooked in her scythe like a sheep in a shepherds crook and decapitate it at the top.

"Well… that was a thing." Yang, ever the sarcastic and understating person she is, said with a small smile as all the others stared in awe at the fifteen year old Huntress in training atop the cliff.

=== **Back At Beacon** ===

They had all made it back after congratulating each other of their various victories, and had gone into the assembly hall to be assigned their teams.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrived the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team Cardinal/ CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin was announcing teams and was met by a round of applause before the next team walked up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrived the white rook pieces, from this day foreward you will work as Team Juniper/JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Ozpin attempted to reassure Jaune, and Pyrrha attempted to give him a friendly punch on the shoulder, only to have him fall over, before he got back up and they walked off.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora, Shuhei Hisagi, Uryu Ishida. The four of you collected the black rook pieces, From this day foreward you will work together as Team Sky/SKIY (Shuhei, Kurosaki, Ishida, Yasutora. If Ren can use his last name then why can't they?). Led by Shuhei Hisagi." Ozpin anounced Ichigo's team and were surprised that Ichigo was not the leader of the team, but Pyrrah wasn't the leader of JNPR so it kinda made sense.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xaio Long. The four of you collected the white knight pieces, from this day foreward you will be known as Team Ruby/RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Yang yelled as she hugged her sister

"Looks like things are going to be interesting this year," Ozpin had one final thing to say about the teams, clearly.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: This story is really fun and easy to write, so far, hopefully it will stay that way where it only takes a day to write a chapter, but I won't be uploading this the moment its finished, I'm going to attempt to stay well ahead of what I've posted because then if my inspiration for this dies I can just upload pre written chapters and focus on my others. I AM ALSO MAKING A POLL FOR THE PAIRING: It's currently between Yang, Blake and Pyrrha.**

 **Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Classes Commence

**Chapter 3: Classes, Commence!**

Ichigo and the rest of the newlf formed Team SKIY had gotten to know each other by just chilling out in the library all day to cool off after the emerald forest meaning that they had spent their time divising strategies for dealing with certain opponents and figuring out formations as well as who worked well with each other. They also tried to convince Ichigo to get a ranged weapon of some kind. It didn't work, he already had two or three deadly moves that were designed for range, so he felt he didn't need it and it would just be a waste of money.

Uryu was determined to get better at using his Selle Schnider because he felt that up close we was considerably weaker than all the other hunters on his team, however he was the strongest at range as his weapon could practically change on the fly by him using a different arrow. Shuhei was determined to reduce the time that it took his semblance to reset so that if he needed to he could use it multiple times in a single fight. Chad wanted to get faster as he was the slowest member of his team and Ichigo wanted to increase his knowledge of Grimm and all their weak spots so that his **Scatter** was as useful as possible.

"Well we have spent our entire day off thinking about strategy and combat rather than getting to know each other so as team leader I'll be first to go: Hello,I I'm Shuhei Hisagi and my favorite hobby is playing the guitar, and my semblance allows me to make the marks on my arms and neck explode."

"Ok, Well, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, my favorite hobby is… I don't know, learning about Grimm? My semblance allows me to channel energy into myself and certain objects and attacks, changing some of their properties."

"I am Sado Yasutora, but please call me Chad, My hobby is playing or listening to music and my semblance gives me really tough skin."

"My name is Uryu Ishida, My hobbies are reading and training, my semblance is similar to Ichigo's but I can't channel it into myself."

"Wait training was a valid hobby?! Aw man, thats my hobby! No doubt." Ichigo piped up after hearing Uryu say that training counts as a hobby, "And music counts too? Can I have that as well?"

"Yeah I guess, why didn't you say those in the first place?" Shuhei asked, kinda confused at what their undisputed strongest member was going on about

"Well you said guitar, so I assumed it had to be something not to do with fighting… and learning about Grimm is about the only thing I do other than listen to music and train." he said that last bit quite quietly, kind of embarrased that he really didn't do much…

"Okay well since we all like music, whats everybodies favorite artist? Mine is Bruce Springsteen," Shuhei

"Oh no question Disturbed," Ichigo

"Paco de Lucìa," Chad

"Mozart," Uryu

"So we know Uryu is boring, Chad is subtley complex, I'm badass and Shu is ~Born in the USA~ Ichigo was just in that for insulting Uryu who liked to think of himself as high class. To which Uryu objected. Loudly. In the middle of a library. Idiot.

"YOU UNEDUCATED HOTHEAD!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the librarian was not happy with his outburst and so Uryu sat back down and sunk so low in his seat he was almost on the floor. Ichigo and Shuhei were just quietly laughing at him.

"Shut up and let's go to class." Uryu was scowling deeper than Ichigo normally was.

=== **In Professor** **Port** **'s Class** ===

Ichigo and Shuhei were still laughing over Uryu's reaction to a little bit of teasing, he clearly wasn't in the right mood but Chad was still as emotionless as ever. But then the class was five minuets away from starting and the teacher still hadn't shown up, along with the other two teams RWBY and JNPR, coincidentaly the only other students the team knew, except for Cardin who had irritaded Ichigo very fast,

"Sorry we're late, sir!" Ruby yelled as both the missing teams dashed into the room, only to get a few weird looks as tecnically they were early.

"No problem, just get to your seats while I begin. Ahem. Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. The creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey! Haha!" he was expecting people to laugh but was faced with a strong wall of silence. "Uhh, and you shall too after graduating this prestigious acadamy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well the other three nations, are safe havens in this treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses..." it is at this point that Yang makes a disgusted face as the teacher winks at her. "Individuals that are sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!" one student cheers, but quickly stops and sits back down. "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. About a handsome young man, Me! When I was a boy, blah blah blah…." his voice just seems to fade to Ichigo and everyone else as they all begin to fall asleep.

"Ugh, when do we get some useful training?" Ichigo asked Shuhei, who had decided to sit next to the other sleevless mage.

"Not sure, but this guy seems to have an ego bigger than his mustache." Shuhei said with a slight smirk, Ichigo chuckled lightly at his new friend's remark,

"Yeah, that's almost an understatement even though his mustache is stupidly big."]

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero." he bows like an idiot, since no one was impressed by the story. "The moral of the story? Well it is that a true huntsman must be Honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be stratigeic, well educated and wise. So who among you belives themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" He looked over the entire class, two people raised their hands, Weiss and Ichigo. "Ah, Mr Kurosaki, actually partaking now are we? Very well then, step foreward, face your opponent."

"Okay, any rules I should be aware of?" Ichigo asked, while raising zangetsu from its resting place on the desk and walking off to quickly change.

"No. use everything at your disposal." Port replied, almost challenging the Huntsman in training.

Once Ichigo was back he finally noticed Weiss fuming in her seat, and Port with a large cage behind him with a Grimm in it, it looked about the right size for a small Beowolf or a Boarbatusk, even though he had noticed that he didn't draw his sword or even get into a fighting stance, he just stood there.

"Get on with it, I'm ready." Ichigo said to Port, bored that it was only one Grimm, and not a particularly strong one at that.

"If you are sure, then begin!" Port yelled the final bit as he chopped down with his Axe-Gun hybrid, breaking the lock and allowing the now revealed Boarbatusk the space to charge straight for Ichigo, who just sidestepped the young Grimm and delivered a swift, yet powerful, kick to it's side, sending it skidding a few feet, shocking Port. Then Ichigo just stretched his arms before sidestepping yet another charge, making it crash into the podium behind the huntsman-in-training. While it was stunned, Ichigo finally drew his sword and waited for it to turn around into a spinning charge, predictable. He held his sword at a horizontal angle and stepped to the side, allowing his blade to slice the creature in half, before it dissapated. Port was speechless, he had only seen proffesional huntsman deal with a Grimm with such ease and fluidity, as though it were second nature. Ichigo slid his blade back into his sheath and looked Port in the eye.

"That was boring, haven't you got anything stronger?" Ichigo said flatly, shocking Port again, here was a trainee that had easily dispatched of a mid level Grimm without even trying and then wanted to fight something stronger, because the other fight was boring! This boy was clearly gifted, he would have to inform Ozpin. "Seriously I fought an entire pack of Ursa in the emerald forest with just Shu, Give me a challenge." Maybe Ozpin already knew, he did record every member of the trials, just in case.

"I would like to see Mr Kurosaki and Mr Hisagi, please." Ms Goodwitch walked into the lecture, with no regard for what was happening.

"Y-yes of course, class dismissed," Port stuttered out while Ichigo and Shuhei just shrugged at each other, neither knowing what it was about.

Outside of the classroom, students were spilling out, ready to go to their next lesson with Professor Oobleck, but chatting about a certain orange haired huntsman that seemed to be in trouble for something. But inside the classroom Ichigo and Shuhei were grinning their heads off, they had been given advanced classes with the newest instructor, Byakuya Kuchiki, that focused solely on combat and Grimm rather than the dull things they would be doing this year, this meant that Team SKIY s was categorically the best team in the entire year.

"So, you will no longer be attending regular classes, instead you and your team is to report to the training room every morning and you then practice there until lunch when you go to condesed education until 4:00pm when you will have four hours free until curfew, at the weekends you will be going with your instructor on nearby missions, to get a feel for the whole field. Am I clear?" Glenda was telling them their instructions while Port and Ozpin were handling the team struggles of Ruby and Weiss.

"Yes ma'am," Shuhei was attempting to show respect, it looked like ass kissing.

"Okay, cool," Ichigo was fairly nonchalant, he looked disrespectful. She made a irritated sigh before spinning on one heel and walking out. "Well this is going to make the others jealous," Ichigo said with a satisfied smirk, before he looked at Shuhei and grinned.

"Just don't go rubbing it in Team RWBY's face, I get the feeling that they aren't in the mood, something to do with ice queen."

"Wait, Weiss got promoted from a princess to a queen?! When did that happen?!" Ichigo looked stunned that the annoying heiress was getting a better nickname than he ever would, Shu just let out an exasperated sigh,

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Well yeah! She actually has a cool nickname, people just call me 'strawberry', assholes."

"You are aware people call you 'The Black Reaper' right?"

"WHAT! That's badass, hell yeah!" Ichigo was now ecstatic, he finally had an awesome nickname! He strolled to lunch with a spring in his step while Shuhei was internally facepalming at his immature team ace, that was skipping along like an eight year old.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: I've made Ichigo slightly OOC because I'm merging his personality with that of his hollows, so he'll be a bit more battle happy and immature, like we see when he is given his nickname. The poll for the pairing is currently up on my account you enjoyed this chapter. Please R &R!**

 **Bye for Now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bragging Rights

**Chapter 4: Bragging Rights**

Shuhei seemed to be looking at Ichigo quizically, which was blissfully ignored by the latter, mainly because he was in his own mental world where he was really happy about the news that his team had just received, the news that his team was categorically the best in the entire year, and he got to train with Byakuya. This was going to be awesome!

They were heading to the cafeteria for lunch and to catch up with the others, it had been one day since the news had been broken, and they had only told their other two team mates so far, it had been evening by the time they got back to their dorm and then they had to get up early for their first lesson with Byakuya or Mr Kuchiki as he demanded to be called in lesson time. Ichigo had also found out why he had been called out along with Shu, it was because he was the team ace and Shu was the leader, this meant that they were solely responsible for anything that went wrong with the other members of the team, which they didn't have to worry about anyway, Uryu and Chad were both sticklers for the rules, as was Shuhei so the ace was the only reason that they would get in trouble.

"Hey, how are we gonna break it to the others?" Ichigo asked his teams leader excitedly.

"We just explain to them about why we weren't in class today, if and when they ask. don't randomly shout it out, Yang will beat you into the floor, if she can after Weiss freezes you." SKIY's leader explained to the impatient strawberry.

"Aww, but that's no fun Shu!"

"Don't care, we don't need you incapacitated on our first day."

"Fine," Ichigo pulled his regular serious demeanour back over and set his scowl in place, while pulling a single earbud from his jacket, his usual one because HP (High Preformance) students didn't need to wear the normal uniform, and began blasting music into his right ear while stuffing his hands into his pockets, suddenly the 'Black Reaper' had taken the place of the hyper-active strawberry. It stunned Shuhei everytime he saw it, he went from strange, hyperactive kid with a sword to mature adult with a terrifying presence with a deadly weapon in a split second.

"How do you do that?" Shuhei asked, hoping to gain some insight into the ability.

"Do what?" Ichigo looked puzzled

"How do you switch from excited to serious so fast?"

"I don't know." he shrugged "It just happens I guess," his leader did not belive him, he felt that Ichigo must be hiding something, a power or something that made him so superior to others his age, but he dropped it in favour of walking in comfortable silence with his now scowling teammate.

They eventually got to the cafeteria to see the rest of their friends sat on a table looking with intense hatred toward Cardin and team CRDL, who were bullying a faunus girl. Ichigo's scowl quickly deepened when he noticed Cardin, but ignored it for now and sat down with the others, Uryu and Chad had gone on ahead and sat down, while instructed not to say anything of their whereabouts until Shuhei and Ichigo got back.

"What's up? Why does Jaune look like he is shrugging off his problems?" Shuhei asked the group because Ichigo clearly wasn't in the talking mood, watching with hawk eyes through his orange bangs, the cause of most of the bullying at Beacon.

"Cardin is being an ass, and Jaune is pretending its not happening." Yang supplied helpfully.

"What did he do this time?" Ichigo asked with subtle malice in his tone

"He is just being Cardin, it must be hard being a faunus around him," Pyrrah was trying not to make the situation any worse, she could feel the hatered spewing off Ichigo like a fountain.

"Damn right, I'm going to have a little chat with our armour wearing buddy." Ichigo said with a slight smirk, everyone else just looking both relived and worried. Relived someone was dealing with Cardin, worry because it was Ichigo, and he will kill Cardin if they let him. But it was too late to stop him, he had used his speed to get over to Cardin and stop him from pulling on the girl's ear, by firmly grabbing his wrist.

"If you want a beating I'd suggest you continue, beat it asshole," Cardin spat at the newcomer, not worried, thinking the display yesterday was just against a weak Grimm. Oh how wrong he was.

"I was just about to tell you the exact same thing," Ichigo let his wrist go, before Cardin just scoffed.

"And what are you going to do about it, strawberry?" Ichigo's friends winced at the taunt, more for Cardins sake. Ichigo hadn't even been close to serious when he faught the day before, in fact he had yet to get serious in a fight in his entire time at Beacon. But now he was deadly serious and Cardin had given him the excuse he needed to beat the living hell out of him.

"Oh, you are going to wish you hadn't said that." Ichigo murmered as his palm shot up from his side and hit Cardin in the chin, sending him three feet in the air, before he dashed to the teammate with the green mohawk and punched him dead in the face, the poor guy was unconsious before he had even registered that Ichigo had moved. The one with shoulder length, dark hair was next to fall, Ichigo had used a single leg to pull the boy's feet out from under him before slamming his right palm into his face, that was a third unconcious. The other one attempted to run the second Cardin went flying but made the mistake of looking behind him, only to look back around and be greeted by a fist and quickly introduced to the floor, face first.

"I had no idea that's how strong Ichigo really was..." Shuhei

"They got what was coming to them," Uryu

"Remind me never to piss him off," Jaune

"That was brutal..." Blake

"That was so fast..." Yang

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby and Nora in union. The rest just settled for a 'woah' and stunned silence, including Weiss which was a rare occurrence. Ichigo just walked back over to the group while the entire cafeteria erupted in a deafening roar of applause at the short display, with Ichigo completely ignoring all the attention and sitting back down, only to realise Blake was looking at him oddly. Then he looked at Yang, before she leapt at him and was on her knees on the floor.

"Teach me, O great sensei!" Yang began professing her admiration toward the other teen, while everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Uh, Yang, I don't mean to burst your bubble but I'm not qualified to teach you. Ask one of the actual teachers," Ichigo was still annoyed by Cardin, so he was still in his 'Reaper mode' as Shuhei had dubbed it now.

"Really though, none of them could match you in a fight, Ichigo."

"Hey Byakuya, Didn't realise you were there. Haha she was just kidding." Ichigo laughed nervously around his incredibly powerful cousin, who was prone to punishing those who disrespected him.

"What do you mean, Ichigo? You must have known I watched your 'fight', well done." Byakuya said flawlessly pulling off the straight faced, serious, brooding type.

"Yeah, thanks, those as- idiots had it coming, You probably would have dealt with it better." Ichigo remembered that his cousin was also his teacher, so he couldn't use any expletives around him, especially not after he had just witnessed the entire 'fight'.

"No, I would have given them a week straight of detentions and then two weeks of extra homework, and I was just about to do so until you stepped in. however they will remember this lesson much more, and I must thank you for that because we are not allowed to physically punish students." Byakuya admitted he was wrong, this was almost as weird as him smiling, neither happened very often, so Ichigo was going to make the most of it.

"Sorry does that mean I was right and you were wrong? Oh Rukia is going to love this! And Renji will never let you live down the fact you admitted I did something right and you were wrong, in front of actual people!" Ichigo was grinning like a maniac through the entire sentence, just thinking about how he could tease the stoic man in the future.

"We will never speak of this again."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo instantly shut up at Byakuya's command

"I'm sorry for interupting, but are you single, cause you are hot." Yang immidiatly began getting close to Byakuya.

"No I am not single, I am married, and I'm a teacher here, so even if I wasn't married it would hardly be appropriate."

"Too bad, we could have had some fun." she winked at him before sitting back down and pouting. Byakuya blushed slightly, not much but enough for Ichigo to notice and barely surpress a grin and a laugh at his cousins expense.

"Oh yeah, Byakuya, If it is possible, Yang here wants training in the same hand-to-hand combat you and I are instructed in, I'm busy, so do you think you could teach her?" Ichigo piped up, desperate to see more encounters between his blonde haired friend and his reserved cousin.

"I suppose, If she is availible at 6:30 sharp every morning other than weekends until 8:00,"

"Yep, I'm definitly free whenever!"

"You do realise you would need to wake up an hour and a half earlier _every_ morning." Blake piped up, she and her partner had thought about early morning training but Yang said she hated mornings. A look of sorrow passed over her face before she shook it off.

"That's just something I'll have to deal with in order to get stronger!" Yang looked determined to better herself. Blake looked quite surprised.

"Ok cool, so Yang is getting early morning training. Uh, Pyrrha, Blake you guys use swords too, right? What do you say to training at the same time?" Ichigo asked, prepared to squeeze in as much training as possible, also helping people along the way didn't seem too bad

"Yeah, why not?" Blake actually looked quite happy with the deal, for reasons unknown to Ichigo,

"Extra training can never hurt, I suppose." Pyrrha was her usually smiley self about the whole thing.

"What about me? I use a sword too, could I come train?" Jaune piped up, determined to get stronger, of only to impress girls the way Ichigo did.

"If you really want to, but this is going to be a tough training session, you seem more like the strategist type to me. I wouldn't launch stright into this, I'll do some swordplay and fitness stuff after classes before you jump into this early morning stuff." Ichigo offered to Jaune, not wanting to leave him out, but not wanting to kill him with his training plan.

"What do you mean? I'm just as fit as you guys!"

"How many push-ups can you do in one hit?"

"I don't know, like 15?"

"Yeah this early morning stuff would be brutal for you, find something more your own pace. I'm not saying your weak, I'm saying that the others set a hard standard to compete with, so do this after class stuff first, so I won't kill you after one session." Ichigo tried his hardest not to kill the other boy's confidence, he knew he was struggling with the burden of being the weakest fighter on his team as well as being leader, so in all fairness, Ichigo was doing him a favor not throwing him into the deep end right at the start.

"I mean, it does seem more convinient than waking up really early. But just how hard is this morning session going to be?" Jaune didn't seem convinced just yet so Ichigo was going to enlighten him as to what the warm up was

"100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 35 pull ups, 100 squats and a two mile run. That's the warm up." Blake and Pyrrha had begun looking confident that they could handle all that in an hour and a half, but then he said warm up and they got worried.

"Well, I'm just going to tell you that you are insane, and I'll take the easier session first," Jaune said in typical Jaune fashion, very much joking about something horrifing. Byakuya just looked at him and wondered how someone so frail could be stood in the same acadamy as his monstously strong cousin, who had barely been trying against Team CRDL earlier.

 **AN: And that's a wrap for chapter 4, I will not be including all that training crap in future chapters, but I will include some of the weekend missions with Byakuya. I hope you liked what I did with Byakuya and the fact that I tried to keep him in character, while making slight adjustments. If you couldn't tell, Hisana is still alive, and Rukia and Renji are dating. I may include some of the other characters from Bleach but for now it's only the introduced ones. The chapters will slow down to one every two weeks on a thursday from now on, to give me some more writing time, I am a little stuck with chapter five. The pairing poll is also going down at 5:00pm GMT on the 20th may.**

 **Bye for now!**


	5. AN

**AN: I'm just gonna stop setting schedules for this, it puts a lot of pressure on me for no reason, and then I can't think about how I want to write, therefore I will now be updating whenever I finish the chapter, no sooner, no later. I will also ask one thing to those of you that like this story or any of my others: PLEASE REVIEW! It sounds stupid but I makes me think that the writing is at least good enough to continue, it honestly helps chapters come out faster, you'll know what I mean if you actually write stuff on here and don't just read.**

 **Add my discord (link in profile) if you want to talk about anything, the PM's on here are really slow**

 **Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Quick Break From Monotony

**Chapter 5: A Quick Break From Monotony**

Team SKIY were getting really excited about their first weekend mission with Byakuya, sorry, Mr Kuchiki. They had been informed yesterday that they were leaving the next morning at 0900 hours which Uryu translated into 9 am, which no one moaned at. Ichigo had packed the previous evening so that he could get as much training in as possible for the trip, even though Uryu pointed out it would have no effect.

Ichigo had decided on his personal morning training, which occurred 30 mins before thee girls arrived for their training with him. His was basically twice what he would be doing with them minus the run because it would take too long. Everyone just called him some sort of fitness monster, but Ichigo did it because the fitter his body was, the easier he could use his semblance. It wasn't the same for Uryu though because he couldn't channel it into himself, only weapons, so his body didn't need to be as strong.

"Hey Ichigo! You comin' or what!?" Shuuhei yelled at his teammate and partner who was currently fighting off a horde of captured Beowolves with music blasting through his earphones. He was fighting around 20 grimm at once while listening to music, without his sword, he was just channeling into his arms and legs, giving him punches and kicks that could shatter stone. Shuuhei was getting fed up with how damn often this was happening, Ichigo completely zoned out while training and someone either had to go down there or shoot at him, at which point he yelled at them.

Ichigo quickly took a glance at the watch hidden under the glove on his right wrist and then, while kicking away two Beowolves he looked up and scanned for any of his teammates, surely enough, he spotted Shuu and drew his sword before launching a wordless **Getsuga Tensho** at the rest, finishing all 8 remaining beowolves, before sheathing his deadly katana and dashing up to meet Shuhei.

"Hey, why didn't you just call for me?" Ichigo said, puzzled at why his leader was just stood there rather than attempting to make any sort of attempt to force the carrot top to notice him. Not realising that Shuuhei had called him, he just hadn't been paying any attention.

"I did, your music was too loud as always." Shuu said, vaguely gesturing to the earphones dangling from Ichigo's shirt, "I don't understand how you can concentrate on the fight with music like that blowing your eardrums to pieces."

"You got something against my music? It helps me focus, actually." Ichigo was out of 'Strawberry mode' and back into 'Reaper Mode' the minute someone insinuated that his taste in music was bad.

"No I got nothing against your music, it just seems a bit chaotic to focus to,"

"Yeah, I guess some of it is like that, but some of the lyrics are like a combat mantra to me."

"What the hell do you mean?" Shuhei looked bored of this conversation,

"Does it really matter?"

"Ok, whatever, we have to go. Mr Kuchiki is looking for you."

"Seriously? He's really gonna make me call him 'Mr Kuchiki', that's so stupid." Ichigo complained as he grabbed his regular gear from his locker, but had forgotten to put a shirt on after leaving the training room, so he was the focus of many peoples stares, girls in attraction, boys in jealousy. He didn't realise until he grabbed his towel and began drying himself off before he put on his combat gear, strapping Zangetsu to his side so he could use him everywhere while on mission.

 **===In The Mission Briefing Hall===**

"You're late." This was the first thing that Ichigo heard as he walked into the briefing room. Yeah it was gonna be one of _those_ meetings. A quick sigh later and he gathered around the mission desk that had the brief laid out on it.

"Sorry, Mr Kuchiki, I got too into training." Ichigo quickly apologised, knowing exactly what the teacher wanted to hear.

"Ok, whatever. As I was saying, there is a grimm nest just outside the city walls and we have been tasked with clearing it. So far the only grimm seen leaving it have been beowolves and a few ursai, but we have no idea if there is anything else. Chad, you and Shuuhei will take point, supported by Uryu. Ichigo, you are to stay out of the conflict unless I tell you otherwise. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why do I have to stay out of the combat?" Ichigo said indignantly, annoyed that he wasn't allowed to take part on his teams first mission.

"Because your team needs to get used to fighting without an insane powerhouse dominating all the enemies, It will make them rely on you too much and they will get lazy." Byakuya was insulting the entire team in one statement, trying to get a rise out of them, surprisingly enough, it worked.

"No disrespect intended, but we are all capable in our own rights, we don't rely on Ichigo. He's not even that much stronger than us." Uryu clearly hadn't seen Ichigo in a while and had almost no idea of what he was capable of, besides seeing what he did against the deathstalker in the emerald forest.

"Your concern is unfounded, I am giving you more of an opportunity here, why are you complaining?" At this point, the older huntsman knew the team had no more arguments, well, except Ichigo. "Good, now that is taken care of, let us go." He said as he turned around and began walking to the airship. With slight apprehension the team followed the older huntsman aboard.

 **===One Short Airship Ride Later===**

As they approached the target drop zone, team SKIY bore witness to a giant forest, splattered with specks of black and white, from the grimm, and their normally calm, collected teacher was looking down on the forest with… worry?, fear? excitement? To be honest they really couldn't tell, they weren't used to seeing emotion on his face. Ichigo, however was looking down on the hoards of grimm with a pout, he wasn't allowed to take part.

"Get ready to jump," Byakuya shouted over the rushing wind. All the members donned a serious demeanour and nodded at the huntsman while he held up a hand, slowly counting down the time until they jumped. When his fingers ticked to zero, they all had a slightly different approach.

Shuuhei leapt out of the airship, spinning like a drill in the air, easily going the fastest. Chad used the traditional skydiving method, body horizontal with his arms and legs spread to maximize air resistance. Uryu and Byakuya were shooting down, just behind Shuuhei, with their arms by their sides. And Ichigo simply turned 180 degrees in the airship and dropped backwards, he then channelled large amounts of aura to his boots which he had equipped with a thruster style thing and it was propelling him downward so fast he shattered the sound barrier and aimed straight for a tree, he drew his sword and pointed it directly at the tree and carved his way down the center. When he felt he had slowed down enough, he front flipped out of the split tree and landed on the ground looking no different than he had when he left the airship. In fact, Ichigo was the only one, other than Byakuya who looked no worse for wear at all.

"Right then, let us continue." Byakuya said, walking off into the forest, while the others, minus Ichigo, were still trying to catch their breath. Ichigo threw his hands behind his head after sheathing his sword and strolled along behind Byakuya, leaving the others to catch up, even though they were supposed to be doing all the fighting.

"That was badass! Are we gonna do that every mission?!" Ichigo asked Byakuya as he caught up. The older huntsman was already on guard, seeing if he could notice any grimm nearby, tracking mode, as Ichigo called it. Then the older male, turned around and just gave him a deadpan look, as if to say "shut up, child". Instead he turned back around and said:

"It depends on the mission but normally, yes."

"Hey wait up!" They heard Shuuhei scream from a ways behind them, Ichigo turned around and yelled back

"We're not slowing down, you need to hurry up, slowpoke." Shuuhei had no resonse he just pulled his scythes out and used the recoil from the shotguns to propel him faster. When he caught up, he turned around and yelled at Chad and Uryu to hurry up.

A five minute walk later and they had reached clearing that looked like grimm had been everywhere, there were prints and blood and claw marks everywhere. Uryu crouched down and told us it was a mix of beowolves and ursai, quite a large pack possibly 25 to 35, that's not ideal, but not a problem.

When Uryu believed that he had found the right direction for the team to travel, he allowed them to continue. It was a slow journey to the Grimm nest for Uryu kept making them wait and stop because he thought the nest was in a slightly different location to where he had previously thought. This was pissing off Ichigo to no end, so he decided to speak up.

"Oi, Uryu, why do we keep stopping?!" He exclaimed loudly. A rustle in the bushes behind them was his only response. Uh oh. Considering that Uryu, the person to whom he had so rudely just spoken, was in front of him. Ichigo turned around to look at the offending bush. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that a tree was growing, seemingly, out of the centre of the bush. This did offset any worry that was plaguing the group, for they realised that nothing dangerous could be hiding in the bush. However that offset worry returned after Chad looked an gestured upwards. The team all raised their gazes upwards and noticed a huge King Taijitu residing among the branches of the tree in the bush, it was the colossal Grimm's tail that had swiped at the bush that had caused the rustling sound.

"Well, shit." Shuuhei sighed as they stared into the Grimm's glowing red eyes. It seemed to be weighing up its options. On the one hand, they were humans, and therefore needed to die, on the other hand they looked to be strong huma- ah fuck. While I was explaining, the snake-like Grimm got bored and attacked anyway. Its long head, bolted down from the tree like a whip, it's forking tongue slipping out from between its black lips to attack Chad, whose arm-shield thingies shot up to defend himself. Shuuhei and Uryu shot into action with no hesitation whatsoever, Shuu running forwards swinging both scythes back, making the chain whirl around him before looping themselves around his forearms, allowing him to swing the scythes without having to get even remotely close to the huge Grimm. While he was doing this, Uryu had dashed backwards and drawn his bow. He fired off three Aura arrows at the huge two headed grimm, one stuck in the black ones eye.

It immediately enraged the large snake-like monster and as it screamed in pain, Byakuya instantly realised that it was calling for backup, thi could get bad for the team with a nest that close.

"Ichigo, go deal with that snake, the rest of you can go deal with the nest before it becomes a problem, I'm gonna make sure that no reinforcements come along and stuff the whole operation up." in unison they all nodded at once and ran off to complete their various tasks. except Byakuya, he just watched Ichigo use his scatter technique to immediately take down the King Taijitu that his teammates had struggled with before sheathing his sword, running a hand through his longer than average hair and following his teacher to deal with the possible onslaught of grimm that was most likely coming their way.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: This took way too long. I have no excuses, so I'm just gonna say that please rate & review, and PM me if you want to beta. **


End file.
